Weasels and Flintstones
by kittibelle
Summary: Marcus Flints little sister disapeared 12 years ago with out any recognition of where she went. 16 year old Ginny weasley cant remember anything that happened before the age of 4. coincidence? i think not! pairings:RWHr,VFDM,BZLL,TNMB,APPP,HPLB,CCPP,MFTP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:If i owned HP do u think i wud be writing this?...i think not.**

**A/N: Ok so this is my new story, and I hope to actually complete this one. lol. Ugh I've written the first 5 chapters already on paper so now I just have to get it onto the computer. And warning the chapters may be short cause I write big and when it mite be 7 pages on paper but be 3 on the computer so… But anyway on w/ the story!**

…**GW.VF…**

**Prologue:**

16 years ago is where this story starts. 16 years ago in the Flint household where a little girl by the name of Vanessa Tavvia Flint was born. 16 years ago from when the Dark Lord had been defeated for a little over a year, for the first time.

Now this little girl was born into a family where the dad was a strong follower of the dark lord. So when the Dark Lord heard about the baby girl he made arrangements for her to marry him on her 16th birthday.

The mother fearing her baby girls' life needed to think of a plan. But having a 1 year old son at the time and other necessities made it a little hard for her to think solely on the matter at hand.

She new her husband loved their baby girl but couldn't disobey the Dark Lord, fearing his life. Now you would think that being such strong followers they would be happy about the arrangement. But wanting a good land happy life for her they just couldn't.

Finally 4 years later Mr. Flint had an idea, hoping his wife would agree, but knowing she wouldn't. So he was thoroughly surprised when she did. They thought of how to do it and what the consequences would be. They thought about Marcus their son since he and his sister were rather close and what they would tell the Dark Lord.

They finally found a family willing to take her in and after talking to Dumbledore they made her a part of this family. They put a charm on her that made her look like a member of the new family and put a memory spell on her that made her forget about everything before that point in time until you took it off.

And from that minute on Vanessa Tavvia Flint became Virginia Molly Weasley.

**A/N: Ok there you go. The prologue. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or later today. R/R.**

**3 pinkducttape**


	2. So does that mean i'm not a Weasley?

**A/N: ok I would like to think my one reviewer Laura Main because…well…she was my one reviewer.haha1. So anyways heres the second/first chapter or how ever u want to put it!**

…**GW.VF…**

**Chapter One: So does this mean I'm not a Weasley?**

**Ginny's POV**

_I had been at Hogwarts for 2 months now. It was my 6th year and I already wanted it to end. My break-up with Harry last year made it uncomfortable around the Dream Team._

_I know I know the Dream Team is what the Slytherins call them but I'm starting to understand why they hate them .I mean Ron is an annoying prat, who likes to run peoples lives ;mainly mine. Hermione is a bushy haired nerd who is such a prude but must have some stupidity in her cause she dating my brother. And then there's Harry…that stupid prat! Breaking up with people because he thinks they need protection. Then there's the stupid idea that I still like him! Well newsflash! Not everyone likes him. Ugh, he just makes me soooo mad._

_Ugh will Hermione hurry up! I need to shower too._

"Ginny." _Stupid mudblood._

"Ginny?" _Thinks she's all that._

"GINNY!" _What the…_

"What!" I yelled turning around in my chair to glare at the girl that I was just insulting in my mind.

"Showers open." She says simply then walks out. I just sigh before heading into the bathroom.

…**GW.DM…Ginny's POV**

Crap. I was late…again. All because of that stupid mudblood. At least it's only for potions. Snape has this weird soft spot for me. I thought while running towards the dungeons.

I had just turned the corner to the hallway potions was on when I hit something; hard, and fell to the ground.

…**GW.VF…innocent bystanders POV**

"Oh God, I'm soooo sorry." Ginny apologized gathering her stuff with out looking up.

"You better be Weasley." A male voice sneered above her. Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at her.

_Oh great just what I need right now. _Ginny thought picking up her and standing up.

"Shove it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"Ooh you're not in the mood. Does it look like I care what mood you're in."

"Ok look Malfoy. I woke up late then that stupid mudblood was hogging the shower, so I missed breakfast and now I'm late for potions. So if you don't mind." Ginny yelled at him frustrated. Draco too shocked by her outburst just stood gaping at her. Ginny just took this as a sign and walked past him finally meeting her destination…15 minutes late. _Great Snape is going to kill me…_

…**GW.VF…Some Ravenclaw kid on the other side of the classrooms POV**

Ginny had just finished her potion when the doors opened and a 7th year Hufflepuff walked in and went to Snape and handed him a note. Snape quickly read it before his head snapped up and looked directly at her.

"Ms.Weasley the headmaster would like to see you in her office." Ginny just nodded and packed up before turning in her potion and walking out of the classroom.

…**GW.VF…A portrait of Dumbledore's POV**

Ginny walked into McGonagall's office and quickly sought out her parents and brother and another couple she recognized as the Flints.

Ginny then noticed her mother in tears and the Flints staring at her. She was rather confused right now but she sat down in the chair McGonagall pointed at.

"While we wait for Mr. Flint to arrive lets catch Ginny up." McGonagall started. "Ginny, 12 years ago something happened to you. You became Virginia Molly Weasley. Don't interrupt me." While she was saying this nobody noticed Marcus Flint walk in. "16 years ago when you were born, you were born into a totally different family…you were born into the Flint family." McGonagall paused for everyone's reaction. Ginny just sat there shocked as did Marcus while Ron yelled saying it was a lie, while molly Weasley just started crying harder. "When you were born the Dark Lord decided he was going to marry you on your 16th birthday." There were shocked gasps heard around the room. But McGonagall continued quietly. "Your parents not wanting that to be your future decided to think of a plan that could keep you from doing that, so they gave you to the Weasley family giving you an appearance and memory charm. Those caused you to look like a Weasley and not remember anything that happened before that pointing time until removed." McGonagall finished quietly. She then murmured a few things and Ginny felt a jolt go through her body. When the jolt was gone there were a few collective gasps and Ginny looked into the mirror the headmaster gave her, and gasped too. Her usual straight orange hair turned into this dark black almost midnight color and her eyes had changed from brown to a violet color. Ginny just looked up and asked, "So does this mean I'm not a Weasley?

…**GW.VF…Ginny's POV**

I had asked the question in such a simple manner that the Weasleys gasped in surprised. Professor McGonagall answered me after getting over the shock.

"No, Ms. Wea-Flint you are not a Weasley." When she was done I looked over to my real parents and asked, "So you're my mum and dad?" They grinned and nodded. I could her McGonagall murmur something else and I saw all these memories coming back from when I was for and younger.

I finally gasped and my head shot up. "Mum! Dad!" I squealed and ran over and hugged them tightly, and they hugged back with huge grins and tears running down their faces.

While I was doing this I didn't notice the Weasleys thoroughly upset and Ron sitting with his head in his hands.

…**GW.VF…Narrarators POV**

when Ginny or should I say Vanessa broke apart from her parents she looked towards the door seeing Marcus or Marcy(pronounced Mark-ee) as she used to call him; leaning back against the door jam staring at her.

As she locked eyes with him, McGonagall started talking about a resorting, but Vanessa/Ginny wasn't listening, she was too busy staring at Marcus.

Suddenly, Ginny/Vanessa stood up and ran over to Marcus, he picked her up and hugged her tightly. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice everyone was staring at them, and that all talking had stopped. They didn't notice, Mrs. Weasley stop crying, they didn't notice their parents grinning at them, and they didn't notice Ron staring at them with jealous eyes wondering why he and Ginny never had such a strong relationship.

Vanessa/Ginny was brought back to reality when she heard Marcus whisper, "God I missed you 'Nessa."

"I'm sure I would have missed you too if I didn't have my memory taken away…Marcy." Vanessa said grinning, "Marcy" just cough they heard and they turned to look at McGonagall who was grinning at them. Vanessa got a small blush on her cheeks and let go of Marcus and walked back over to her chair and sat down.

"Like I was saying," McGonagall paused to look at Vanessa who blushed a little more. "You will need to do a resorting considering you family." She continued glancing at both sets of parents. "The resorting will take place tonight at dinner. Ms. Flint may stay in Gryffindor or she may be sorted into…another house. Now I will leave you to your own devices. You are all dismissed." The newly reunited Flint family all shot up, thanked the headmaster while the Weasleys just sat there looking dejected. a minute later Ginny walked back in and hugged all of them. "Thank you for being the best fake family ever." She said and then walked out again leaving a slightly happier family.

…**VF.GW…**

**A/N: Omg so that was originally supposed to be 2 different chapters but since they were sooooooo short I just decided to combine them. But anyways since I started this chapter I have gotten2 more reviews! So I would like to thank GeniusInTraining18 and Eve Granger for reviewing my lovely story. But anyways R/R!**

**pinkducttape**


	3. Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws

**A/N: OMG im sorry I meant to update sooner but I've been busy, so this chapter is a filler but you meet all of their friends and stuff, but yea it's gonna be short…I think. Ok and I want to think all of my reviewers for…guess what…reviewing! Ok jk. Anyways on with the chapter…**

…**GW.VF…**

**Chapter 2: Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws.**

It was lunch time and Marcus had not made it back from his meeting with the headmaster yet and and his friends were worried.

"What do you thinks happening up there." Adrian Pucey, marcs best friend, asked the group of seven Slytherins.

"I don't know but I heard his parents are her too." Draco Malfoy answered, sitting in an armchair in the common room throwing a fake snitch up in the air and catching it.

"You don't think he's getting expelled do you?" Millie the ever stupid one asked from her spot in front of the fireplace.

"Bulstrode we're talking about Flint here, not Pot-head. Flints too smart to get caught." came the annoyed voice of Blaise Zabini. "Anyways I heard the Weasleys were here too." he said from his spot on the couch.

"Yea I heard Weasel and Weaselette were called up too." Pansy said with a smirk.

"You know that's not exactly the best thing Parkinson." Adrian said. Pansy just rolled her eyes and glared at him from her spot on the other armchair.

"Shut-up Pucey." Pansy growled. Adrian just smirked from his position next to Blaise.

"Wait!" yelled Taryn, Adrian's sister who was the youngest out of the group and Ginny's age. After a dramatic pause she asked, "Do you think she's his betrothed?" With that statement said everyone continued to roll their eyes, shake their head, or sigh and stare at her like she was crazy.

"Ok even I know that's not possible." Terrence Higgs continued to say.

"What? You never know. She could up being Vanessa for all we know!" Taryn yelled throwing her hands up into the air. When that was said everyone else started laughing. "She might." Taryn tried again to say, but everyone else just started laughing again. She just sat there glaring at everyone with her arms crossed.

No one knew how right she was though…

…**GW.VF…**

Colin Creevey walked into the library looking for his best friend Ginny but instead found Luna Lovegood, his other best friend who was a Ravenclaw, sitting with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Oh thank goodness, Luna have you seen Gin?" Colin asked interrupting Parvati who was gossiping about the new looks some of the guys got over the summer. Parvati stopped and turned to glare at him as did Lavender. Luna just had her usual dreamy look on her face before answering, "No, not since potions," before going back to staring into space.

"I think she's still up in McGonagall's office." Parvati told him.

"Yea Ron's up there too, so are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Lavender put in.

"Oh yea and so are the Flints." Parvati added.

"Now if we're talking about someone cute, Marcus Flint totally fits that profile." Lavender told Parvati. Colin guessing the conversation was over rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks guys" Colin said walking away.

"Welcome!" He heard them call from behind him before they started taking about all the hott Slytherin guys which mainly consisted of the guys in the Slytherin Eight.

…**GW.VF…**

After saying good- bye to her newly discovered parents, she and Marcus decided to walk around the grounds for a while before dinner.

When they got to the Quidditch Pitch they decided to stop and talk in the stands. Ravenclaw was practicing that day so they watched and talked.

They were talking about stories from the past, when someone flew over and landed next to them. It was Michael Corner.

Marcus knew he used to date Ginny and kept an eye on her. He knew why they broke up, heck the whole school knew why- Michael flirted too much. When he saw Vanessa stiffen he turned and glared at Corner.

"Flint!" Michael called and they did the little hand-shake thingy. Michael then turned back to Vanessa who was trying not to glare. "Who's your little friend here?" He asked looking Vanessa up and down. Marcus laughed silently when he saw the look of disgust on her face. He stood up and cracked his knuckles and stood right in front of him.

"Well Corner that's my little sister Vanessa." he instantly saw Michael pale a little.

"Uh, I didn't know you had a sister." He said a little frightened.

"Yea well she just transferred from Beauxbatons." Using the excuse the headmaster decided to use.

"Ok well I guess I'll be seeing you around." he then continued to grab his broom a little faster than normal and sped over to the other side of the field.

Marcus turned and grinned at Vanessa, who did a small smile back. "Shall we?" Marcus asked sticking out his arm to her to head off to dinner. She grabbed his arm and said, "We shall."

…**GW.VF…**

**A/N: ok there you go the second chapter. It's longer than I thought it would be but shorter than the last chapter. But anyways I hope you liked it. Please review! I won't be able to update until maybe next week maybe sooner, im going to the beach so…I would like to thank my anonymous reviewers and Pam I cant think of one right now but there are a lot that I have read but I just couldn't find out which ones they were so…if I find one I'll let you know…ok that's all for now…**

**pinkducttape**


	4. Resorting and Discoveries

**OMG I am soooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time and again I am soooooo sorry. UH school started back waaaaaaay early, and we found out my mom had cancer sooo we've been really busy. But I have written more and I am going to give u an extra long chapter or make multiple ones tonight for ya'll so ENJOY!**

…**GW.VF…**

**Chapter 4: Resorting and Discoveries**

It was a well 15 minutes into dinner and some Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting worried while others were wondering where McGonagall was.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Vanessa had just met McGonagall in front of the great hall.

"Mr. Flint, I want you to go in first." McGonagall stated. Marcus just nodded, and continued to make his grand entrance…

…**GW.VF…**

When Marcus walked in, you could here sighs of relief at the Slytherin table. Marcus walked over to his friends, sat down and started piling food onto his plate. While his friends just stared at him like he was crazy. Marcus finally looked up and saw all his friends staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked. all his friends just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What happened during your meeting with the headmistress?" Adrian knew Marcus knew what they were talking about from the start.

"Ohhhhhhh. That. You'll see." Marcus said with a grin, and started to eat, but stopped when the doors opened again. "Oh yea and Pucey, scoot over." was the last thing you heard before the hall went quiet.

…**GW.VF…**

McGonagall swiftly walked to the head table but stopped right in front of it. When she turned around she had a smile on her face which surprised a lot of the students. Since Dumbledore died she just hasn't been the same.

"Tonight, we are sorting a very special girl! She has transferred from Beauxbatons to grace our presence here at Hogwarts. She will be joining us for her last 2 years of schooling. Now I would like to present MS. VANESSA FLINT!"

…**GW.VF…**

When Vanessa heard her name being called she pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, and you could here collective gasps all around. Vanessa looked over to the Slytherin table and immediately spotted her brother sitting with his friends, who were staring at her shocked. She saw her brother grinning at her, so she grinned back showing off her prefect smile, so unlike her brothers…

…**GW.VF…**

To say people were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't believe this gorgeous, innocent looking girl was the sister of one of the scariest guys at Hogwarts. With her gleaming black hair violet eyes, and perfect teeth, she was easily the most gorgeous girl in school now. Vanessa was wearing a muggle pair of tight jeans that fit her form perfectly and a violet baby doll top that brought out her eyes .

…**GW.VF…**

Vanessa walked down the center aisle staring straight ahead, she felt everyone staring at her. When she got to the front McGonagall smiled at her and picked up the sorting hat. Vanessa sat down and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

_Hhm. Ms. Weasely, or should I say Flint now? Back already I see. I knew you wouldn't last long in Gryffindor. But now where to put you…_"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. Vanessa smiled and stood up. She heard the Slytherin table erupt with cheers and applauses. But over all the yelling she heard Ron yell that it wasn't true then continue to faint. She was Harry and Hermione look at her confused and knew that they would know she was Ginny Weasley by tomorrow morning. But right now she was hungry so she walked over to her new house table and next to her brother and Adrian Pucey.

…**GW.VF…**

"Hi." Vanessa said to all of her brother's friends. They were all staring at her shocked then they would shoot their glances over to Taryn.

Taryn on the other hand was still a little shocked. Vanessa was her best friend when they were little, and now after 12 years, she was sitting right in front of her.

"'Nessa?" taryn asked in such a quiet whisper, that no one could have possibly heard her. But Vanessa turned her head and looked at her. Vanessa looked at her for a little longer then looked a little shocked, and then a grin broke out on her face.

"Ryn…" Then both of the girls squealed, shocking everyone then jumping up and meeting each other half way around the table and hugging each other. When they say back down they started talking about everything, and laughing like they had seen each other yesterday, and 12 years hadn't passed since they last saw each other. To say the group of friends was shocked was an understatement. But they just continued eating and putting in their own questions until dinner was over.

…**GW.VF…**

When they got back to the Slytherin Common Room, Vanessa stood in shock. While everyone disappeared to go do their own thing, taryn stayed with her.

"Well it's definitely bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room." Vanessa mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Taryn asked.

"Oh uh nothing. So where's our room?" Vanessa said trying to change the subject.

Taryn not giving up that easily continued. "Um this way, but you were saying something about the Gryffindor Common Room. How would you know what it looks like?" taryn watched as Vanessa's face switched from awe to nervousness, and finally she understood.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WERE GINNY WEASLEY!"

…**GW.VF…**

**A/N: Oooh cliffy. Sorry I know its short. and I am currently writing the next chapter. and im trying to make it longer than all of my other ones so it might take a while. I know is aid it might be longer but this is kind of a filler. Again Im SORRY about not updating sooner! But I would like to thank all of my reviewers for motivating me to write a new chapter! ill try to update soon!**

**pinkducttape829**


	5. Talks

**A/N: OMG I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner I've had this chapter written for a little while but a lot of stuff has been going on so I didn't have time to update. I'm hoping this is a longer than the other but you never know….now on with the story.**

…

**Chapter 5: Talks **

Vanessa was a little shocked that she knew. When she came back to her senses, she quickly scanned the common room nervously, looking to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully no one was around. She turned back to Taryn who was waiting for an answer. Vanessa just grabbed her hand and dragged her over to one of the sofas. She sat Taryn down and sat next to her, turning to her she said, "How did you know?"

Taryn sensing her nervousness smirked at her and leaned back.

"Well today we were talking about why Marcus was up in McGonagall's office, and why you and the Weasleys were in there too. Well I guessed that you were going to be his betrothed," here you could here Vanessa giggle, "anyways they laughed at that idea, and I got mad and to defend myself I yelled that you or Ginny was actually you or Vanessa…did that make sense?" Taryn asked confused. Vanessa just laughed and nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew I was Ginny."

"Well when I heard you talking about the Gryffindor common room, I just took a wild guess." taryn said. They both laughed. Vanessa quieted down before Taryn did, when Taryn did notice though she stopped and started at Vanessa expectantly.

"Taryn please don't tell anyone. Please." Vanessa begged her. Taryn quickly agreed and hugged each other, then quickly headed upstairs to sleep.

…**GW.VF…**

When Vanessa woke up the next morning she was quite confused on whose bed she was in, then she quickly recalled everything that happened yesterday, and she grinned. She quickly got up to get dressed since it was Saturday she could wear normal clothes. She got out a violet tank top with a pair of grey soffes and a pair of plain white tennis shoes with writing all over them. She then put her dark brown almost black hair up into a very high ponytail. She loved her hair because of the color and it was naturally straight at the top and middle but curled toward the bottom…it looked like something that took hours when it was natural. She then applied her eyeliner, violet eye shadow, and mascara. She looked at herself and smiled. She had gone shopping this summer after spending it working, so she bought a new wardrobe, but let's just say Ron did not approve. So she was excited to finally wear them, but right now she would just have to with the simpler things before pulling out the big stuff..

Vanessa then walked downstairs to the common room. Taryn had already said they were all leaving but someone would stay and wait for her in case she got lost. As she stepped off the last step, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting there gorgeous as ever.

…**GW.VF…**

_Merlin_,_ where is she?!_ Draco thought, he looked down at his watch one more time. _uhhhhhh._

"Morning!" Draco's head snapped up and looked towards where the voice came from, and saw Vanessa, looking gorgeous in a simple kind of way. There was no way that Vanessa was not beautiful, she was now probably the prettiest girl in school and now he just had to figure out a way to get her. Draco then nodded to acknowledge her, and got up to walk her to breakfast.

…**GW.VF…**

While Draco looked her over she did the same and was surprised to see him wearing muggle clothes. _I guess people do change_. Draco was wearing baggy jeans and a wife beater. _Hell I didn't even know you could wear these kinds of clothes at school!_ As they started walking down the corridor Draco asked, "So why did you go to Beauxbatons. Heck why did you come _back_?" Ginny looked up at him surprised. She wasn't expecting that. She stated thinking when she though about her disease _yea that might work_.

"When I was four I was diagnosed with a serious disease called Internapex." she looked up at Draco to see his reaction, and saw a very surprised face. She guessed he knew what it was but went on. "It's a disease where my magic starts taking over my body and turns my internal organs inside out. It only comes from pureblood families with dark magic in their blood. It's very rare, and not many people have even heard of it. But back to the story, I was diagnosed with it when I was four. I started having painful body cramps in my stomach. We thought it was just eating too much or an upset stomach but it lasted for nearly 2 weeks before my parents actually did something. So we called in a mediwizard but he couldn't find anything wrong so my parents privately took me to St. Mungos where we called in the best mediwizard there, and after a 2 hour check up he finally told us what was wrong but that they weren't qualified to treat it but recommended some guy in Ireland. So we went there and found he couldn't help and finally a few months later when the pains were getting unbearable we get a letter from a prominate mediwitch in France telling us she heard about my case and that she could take me in immediately. So I was them taken off to France but since my parents still had things to do here they could only stay a short while. So after being in the hospital for over 5 years I learned that I could actually go home but that I would need to come in daily for check ups. But since we lived in England we couldn't see how we would be able to do that so a close family friend took me in and let me live there so I wouldn't have to stay in the hospital. But when I got my Hogwarts letter I was told I wouldn't be able to go because it was too much of a risk, so they put me in Beauxbatons so I could still be schooled. But this summer I got the o.k. to go and live with my family. I still have to go for weekly check ups but I'm here now aren't I! So that's my story." _It really wasn't that much of a lie since I do have that disease and everything's right until the whole Beauxbatons thing And I really do go for weekly check ups. So it can't be that much of a lie._ I turned and looked at Draco again and he's just staring at me. I giggled at him.

"How can you take this so lightly, you have a fatal disease!" He says. I sobered up quickly.

"I've grown up with it for 12 years Draco. It really doesn't affect me now. The mediwitch says it's going away and soon I'll be able to come for only monthly check ups, which will then turn into yearly. Draco was silent after that. I guess he was thinking about everything. But they had reached the Great Hall by then so they went and sat down.

"Hey guys!" I said. It was still a little awkward around them but I just wanted to fit in so being nice to them was a must.

"Hey Vanessa." Taryn said and shortly after everyone else said hi. I smiled gratefully at Taryn and sat down next to Pansy and my brother. I looked at the food choices and decided on bacon and an egg. Everyone was talking to someone around them except for Draco and me. When I had finished chewing my piece of bacon Pansy talked to me.

"So did you snog him or something?" I whirled around to face her.

"What!?" I asked surprised.

"Well you are both being extremely quiet, and Drakes never quiet. He's usually bragging about something to us." I smile at the last bit she said.

"No, No I didn't snog him." I told her. She looked at me in disbelief and gave an unlady-like snort which I totally did not expect from Pansy. And in return I gave her an amused look.

"What?" she asked. I just grinned at her.

"You just snorted." I said laughing. She opened her mouth in shock.

"I did not!" She said.

"Yeah you did." I said laughing more. She gave me a look for a second before laughing with me.

"Ok so what if I did?" She said still laughing.

"Nothing I just think its funny." We grinned at each other and laughed again.

"Did she just smile?" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see Adrian Pucey leaning forward staring at us with a smirk on his face from behind my brother. We had stopped laughing then and when I glanced at Pansy she wasn't smiling anymore.

"So what if I was Pucey?" Pansy said and I decided that this was her conversation.

"Oh nothing it's just that you never smile any more it's quite weird." Adrian said. I glanced at Pansy again and she had a frown on now. Great. She stared at him for a couple more moments before turning back to her food and mumbling, "Well you're the main reason for that." I don't think Adrian or anyone else heard her because Adrian had a confused look on hid face and no one else was really paying attention. Suddenly Pansy stood up and walked off only saying, "I'm leaving." I stared after her for a moment before I returned to my food. But I noticed Adrian had a strange look on his face and was really quiet. God Slytherins were so weird.

…**GW.VF…**

Snape had given me my new schedule right after breakfast (and he smiled at me doing so, which was actually quite scary.) But that's not what I was talking about. My schedule didn't change that much. I still had the same classes they were just in different periods. Except for the classes I had originally had with Slytherin. I was just happy that there were no classes today. So now I'm sitting in the Common Room trying to figure out the lives of the Slytherins. And I got to say it's not that easy. Adrian and Pansy had something going on between them but what that thing was I didn't know. Draco was still oddly quiet and surprisingly nice to his friends which now included me. Taryn was hiding something from me which I had no clue what it was. Millie well she didn't really hide anything which as the weird thing about her cause in Slytherin that's what everyone does. And then there's the Nott boy he's just a little weird is all. And Blaise well I've seen him looking at the other tables during the 2 meals I've shared with him and I don't think it's much of a coincidence when his eyes always stop at the Ravenclaw Table. Which reminds me of my brother who I hate to admit always seems to be looking at the Gryffindor table.

So really I just have to get through the year with no one finding out my real identity, going to France weekly(hopefully monthly), and trying to understand the Slytherins. Great. Vanessa groaned and stood up to take a walk.

…**GW.VF…**

The dungeons were cold especially with it string to be fall, and I was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Smart thinking there Vanessa. So deciding to get away from the cold I started up stair to the main hallways. I was just walking around think of my sudden predicament. Yesterday I was Ginny Weasley and now I'm Vanessa Flint. Yesterday I was in Gryffindor and today I'm in Slytherin. Yesterday my brother was Ron Weasley today my brother is Marcus Flint. God everything was moving so fast. I mean earlier this morning I was telling Draco Malfoy about my deadly disease. Which before then only the Weasleys knew about its just so weird.

I just kept on thinking about all of the sudden changes in my life when I ran into someone.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." I saw that I ran into someone who was carrying books. So I leaned down to help them. As I was picking up the books they were all on Wizarding photography. Strange. I stood up and looked up to give them to the owner.

"Colin!" I yelled surprised to see him. He just looked at me strangely.

"Uh do you know me?" He asked. It was my turn to look at him confused then it hit me. How could I forget? I wasn't Ginny Weasley anymore which automatically means that he's not my best friend anymore.

"Uh, uh. No?" I said weekly. He just continued looking at me strangely again. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I'm Vanessa Flint." And I stuck out my hand. He looked at it for a second before slowly extending his and putting it in mine.

"Colin Creevey." He said still sounding confused.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Creevey. And again I'm so sorry for knocking you down. I just really wasn't paying attention."

"uh, it's ok. I'm fine no harm done."

"So you're interested in photography?" I asked with pointing to his book already knowing the answer. Photography was how we became friends; it was one of our common interests.

"He smiled and nodded. "You?" he asked.

"Yea I am." He looked really confused.

"You looked surprised" I said. He looked slightly ashamed.

"I just didn't take you as someone to like something like that." He said.

"It's how I escape from the world. It's lets me put all my worries behind. And when I look at my pictures and imagine myself there at that spot at that time and I'm immediately at peace." I told him sighing.

"That was deep." He said. I laughed and he laughed too. "But I agree. It's the same way with me." I smiled at him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Creevey." I said.

"Yeah same." He said. I smiled and waved at him then turned back around to head back towards the common room. My day had immediately gotten better.

…**GW.VF…**

**Well theres Chapter Four everyone. And I'm really am sorry for not updating in…8 months. School has really put a hurting on me. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is not that long But it is longer than the others. Again I'm really sorry. I hope to update later this week, but knowing me it cant be guaranteed. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Love,**

**imthatgrl101**


	6. Talking About Dates

**A/N: See I told you I would update again this week!!! Yay me! See its spring break and my parents aren't fun enough to take me to some exciting place like the beach. So I'm stuck home while all my friends are laying out in warm weather getting a tan. Poor me. So that is how I'm amazingly able to post this chapter. :D**

**Anyways I added some things in the last chapter which were not in the original plan cause I was trying to make the chapter longer. So I'm kind of on writers block but right now I'm just letting the words flow over me as I write so hopefully it will end up good. **

**OK so enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

…**GW.VF…**

**Chapter 6: Talking About Dates**

As I walked back into the common room I was suddenly ambushed by my brother.

"Where were you!?" he asked with worry actually laced in his voice. I just stared at him in shock.

"I just went for a walk." I told him with confusion. He seemed to relax a little. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you didn't tell anyone where you were going so…" He trailed off as he saw something behind me. I turned around and saw Taryn talking and giggling with this 7th year guy who I thinks name was Derik Tolar. She looked like she was having fun but when I looked up at Marcus he was glaring at him. And he looked just a little jealous. I put my hand on his shoulder and he glanced down at me.

"We'll continue this later." He said gruffly while shaking my hand off and stomping up stairs towards his dorm. I gave one last glance at Taryn who seemed to have noticed Marcus but was still talking to Derik. I sighed and sat down in front of the fireplace. Everything was happening so quickly I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Taryn sat down next to me.

"Hey." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Hi" I said smiling at her.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked and her grin grew bigger.

"Derik just asked me out!" she said happily.

"Congratulations." I smiled warmly at her. "So you like him?" she shrugged.

"Sure, he's cute. It probably won't be a lasting thing but I'm excited. Most guys normally don't ask me out cause they're afraid of what Arian, Marcus, and Terrence will do to them." She said sighing.

"Well I'm happy for you." I told her understanding the whole brotherly thing.

"Yea but Adrian and Marcus are going to freak." She said her smile turning into a frown.

"Why?" I asked. I had a feeling that there was more to it other than the whole brotherly act because of Marcus's reaction from earlier.

"Marcus and Derik hate each other. They've been enemies since before Hogwarts. I'm not sure why they hate each other but they do." She said sighing again. "I just hope they don't kill each other."

"Hey I'll deal with Marcus ok?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah that'd be great." She said sighing in relief. She leaned over and hugged me "Thanks for understanding. But now I've got to go get ready to meat Derik." She said happily her smile coming back. And she ran upstairs.

"So she's going out with him now?" I heard from a voice behind me and turned around to see Marcus. He was frowning and he looked like even though he asked the question he already knew the answer. I just nodded at him. He just dropped his arms to the side and let out a long sigh. God what was up with everyone sighing today? He came over and plopped down beside me on the couch.

"Why is that such a problem?" I asked.

"Cause he's a jerk! How can you not know that!?" He lightly yelled.

"Because I haven't been in Slytherin for the past 6 years, only a day." I told him my voice laced with anger. I mean I know he's mad but he shouldn't take it out on me. He sighed again.

"Sorry, it's just that he's always been a jerk to us, even to Taryn and now he's asking her out. And the really surprising thing is that she said yes." He said frowning.

"Well if it makes you feel better she said it won't be a lasting relationship. But he's cute and he actually had the nerve to ask her out and she gives him points for even asking her." I told him.

"But why would someone asking her out give them her respect. Tons of guys like her, it's nothing new." He said confused. I just stared at him like crazy.

"Yes, guys like her, I mean who couldn't. But you and Adrian scare everyone away. And she was saying that basically no one asks her out because of it." I explained to him. And really the whole thing was a shame. Taryn was really pretty, with dirty blonde curls and green eyes. She had a great figure too.

I looked over at Marcus and he seemed to have a smug look on his face but it quickly went away.

"So why didn't it work on him?" he asked like a 5 year old wanting to know why he couldn't have desert before dinner. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because he's not scared of you." I told him slowly. He looked at me.

"Well he should be!" He yelled and jumped up. People looked up at him and I just rolled my eyes. I tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back down on the couch. I rolled my eyes again.

"Listen Marcus just stay out of it. She's going out with Derik if you like it or not. So really just leave him alone. Let her handle it. If she's making a mistake let her figure it out. Don't go out hunting him down, or you'll probably get the wrath of Taryn. And me." I told him. He stayed quiet and he seemed to think about it. I stood up and patted his shoulder. "Think about it big brother." I then headed up stairs to help Taryn.

…**GW.VF…**

"You look wonderful." I said to Taryn looking into the mirror behind her. Taryn was wearing jeans and a cute green tank top with an empire waist, she had green ballet flats on and a green headband that tied in the back and the excess material was thrown over her right shoulder. She went with a natural look for make up with the only heavily applied thing on was mascara. She looked really good. She just didn't seem to notice hence the nervous look on her face.

"You think?" She asked me while turning to the side to look at her outfit from a different view.

"Yeah I do. You're going to leave Derik speechless." I told her with a grin. She frowned at that. "What's wrong?" I asked her after noticing it. She then gave me a smile trying to convince me nothing was wrong.

"Oh nothing. Are you sure these jeans don't make my butt look big?" She asked. I just shook my head. I new she changed the topic on purpose but right now she had enough on her mind and I'm just going to let her enjoy her date. I'll ask her about it later. "Ok then, I think I'm going to go." She said. I nodded and hugged her. She then walked over to the door, she stopped with her hand on the door knob and she turned around. "Thanks for all of your help. Pansy's been acting distant lately and Millie seems to always be off in her own world, and it's nice to have a friend around who listens to me and actually tries to comfort me." I smiled at her again.

"Well I need friends here too and it's not like you've been evil to me. It's the least I could do." I told her. She nodded and smiled again before walking out. I sighed and smiled to myself. I then started thinking about Marcus and I realized he might be down there just waiting to harass them. I then ran downstairs, and sure enough there he was. With Adrian and Terrence. And they seemed to be having a not so pleasant talk with Derik and Taryn. Who was standing beside Derik. Oh Merlin.

Taryn seemed to see me and she gave me a pleading look. And really I couldn't ignore that.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said trying to sound innocent and oblivious to the tension. All of the guys swirled around to see me.

"Oh uh hey Vanessa." Marcus said nervously. He seemed to be thinking back to our little conversation earlier, that he apparently paid no attention to.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer. I gave a look to Taryn over Adrian's shoulder, and she seemed to get the hint by grabbing Derik's arm and exiting the common room. I then turned back to the boys and continued to distract them.

"Oh you know…"Adrian said waving his arm.

"Uh actually I don't. Care to elaborate." I told them. Terrence then nodded to behind him where Taryn and Derik used to be standing.

"Oi! We're just questioning Taryn's date." He said airily. I smirked.

"But Taryn and Derik aren't here." I told them with wide eyes. They all turned around so fast all you could see were the colors of their robes.

"What the…"

"Where the heck did they go?!"

"Why those little sneaks!"

Was heard from Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus respectively. I just chuckled.

"Well they are in Slytherin." I told them. They turned back around and Marcus pointed his finger at me.

"This was your idea wasn't it? To distract us so Taryn could go on her date." I smiled wryly and sarcastically told them "No. You think?"

"Why you little…" Marcus growled.

"Now, now Marcus. Remember what I told you earlier. I was just saving yourself before you really got Taryn's temper going. So really you should be thanking me." I told him.

"Yes but she's still going on that date with that loser." He said still a little grumpy. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Oh give it a rest Flint. She's a big girl now she can take care of her self." A voice said from behind me. And we all turned to see Pansy coming down the stairs smirking. It was the first time we had seen her since breakfast.

"Hey Pansy." I greeted her happily. She gave me small smile back before turning back to the guys who were staring at her.

"Just stay out of it Parkinson." Adrian told her. She frowned.

"No _you _should stay out of it." She told him. "Anyways I have a date too, so I'll be seeing you all later." She said walking toward the portrait hole.

"Wait you have a date?" Adrian asked her surprised.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" And she continued to walk out of the common room. I smirked at them and turned to go back upstairs. Adrian and Marcus were just acting a little to strange for my liking. Merlin Slytherins were so weird.

…**GW.VF…**

**A/N: so how did you like? I really had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter so I hope it ended up good. Please Review!!!!**

**imthatgrl101**


End file.
